Lograre Curar Tus Heridas
by Hikaru1703
Summary: Train un ex asesino, se retira después de perder a su mejor amiga la cual se vio innecesariamente envuelta en una batalla, ahora Train carga con el peso de su muerte, pero un día, conoce a una extraña joven llamada Kyoko, ¿lograra Kyoko curar las heridas de Train? Una historia de humor, romance y peleas. soy nueva denme una oportunidad. TrainxKyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Black Cat no me pertenece, solo escribo esto para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derecho de autor.

Una joven extraña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día como cualquier otro para cierto castaño de mirada felina de nombre Train Heartnet, este joven se encontraba sentado en el tejado de su casa, recordando a su mejor amiga Saya Minatsuki, la cual había fallecido hace más de medio año a cusa de una batalla en la que se vio involucrada innecesariamente.

-Saya…-Alcanzó a susurrar Train mientras miraba la luna llena.

Al día siguiente Train se encontraba paseando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de otra presencia que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él.

-¡Cuidado!-Dijo una voz femenina a lo lejos. Train solo tuvo tiempo de alzar la vista.

-¿Eh?...-

De un momento a otro Train ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aunque eso no era todo pues algo, o alguien lo estaba aplastando.

-Lo siento mucho ¿se encuentra bien? Eh respóndame, por favor resista-Dijo una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, mientras tomaba a Train por la camisa y lo agitaba para que reaccionara.

-¿Te podrías quitar de encima?-Pregunto Train haciendo reaccionar a la joven.

-Lo siento, Kyoko debió pensar en eso-Dijo mientras de un brinco se ponía de pie.

-En serio que eres algo torpe-Dijo Train con cierto fastidio mientras se paraba.

-Eso fue muy cruel, ahora por eso no le diré mi nombre-Dijo Kyoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿No era Kyoko?-

-¿Eh, como lo supo? ¿acaso es un brujo?-

-Tú misma lo acabas de decir-Dijo Train mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza.

-¡Ah!, es cierto…. ¡en ese caso Kyoko exige saber su nombre!-Dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Kuro neko-Dijo Train mientras se retiraba.

-Kuro-sama ¿verdad? ¡espero nos volvamos a ver!-

Al día siguiente volvió a pasar algo similar excepto porque esta vez Train logró esquivar a Kyoko antes de que acabara en el suelo otra vez.

-Debemos cambiar esa forma de encontrarnos-Dijo Kyoko desde el piso.

-Habla por ti misma, yo me voy-Respondió Train intentando retomar su camino.

-¡Ah!, espere Kuro-sama-Dijo Kyoko mientras se ponía de pie para alcanzar a Train.

El camino fue silencioso, todo tranquilo hasta que Kyoko decidió romperlo.

-Kuro-sama, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-No sé, solo quería distraerme-

-¿Por qué no llama a sus amigos?-

-No tengo amigos, la única persona a la que considere como mi amiga ya no está en este mundo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… oye eso no te importa, además ¿qué haces siguiéndome?-Dijo Train deteniéndose.

-Porque, creí que Kuro-sama se sentiría solo-

-Para tú información a mí me gusta estar solo, así que mejor vete-Dijo mientras retomaba su camino.

-Mientes-Dijo Kyoko mientras Train paraba en seco. -A nadie le gusta estar solo-

-Solo déjame en paz-Dijo Train mientras se iba de ahí.

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella conversación, de vez en cuando Train cruzaba miradas con Kyoko, pero esta solo seguía de largo. Ya habían pasado tres semanas, Train se encontraba en uno de sus tantos paseos nocturnos, recordando aquel día en que perdió a la persona más especial para él, de pronto, a lo lejos, escucho unos gritos provenientes de una chica, Train decidió ir a investigar.

En el fondo de un callejón se encontraban varios hombres rodeando a una joven de cabellos negros, uno de ellos la empujo haciéndola caer.

-Je, tal parece, nos divertiremos un poco está noche-Dijo otro hombre acercándose a la joven, pero, en eso, se oyó el sonido de un disparo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Kuro-sama…-Alcanzó a susurrar Kyoko, pero en eso uno de los hombres la tomo por el cuello.

-Encárguense de él-Dijo mientras todos los demás se abalanzaban sobre Train.

Uno de los hombres trató de atacar a Train por la espalda, pero este se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con su pistola Hades mandándolo al otro extremo del callejón, otro trató de dispararle pero Train dio un balazo certero golpeando la bala, ante esto todos los tipos se pararon en seco.

-Aquellos que no quieran ser mandados al hospital, lárguense-Dijo Train con una voz que sería capaz de congelar hasta los huesos.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo más gente rara

Nota de la autora: Black Cat no me pertenece, solo escribo esto para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derecho de autor.

Conociendo más gente rara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin pensárselo dos veces los tipos salieron corriendo de ahí, Train volvió a enfundar su pistola mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Todos los ''criminales'' son igual de cobardes, hey ¿estás bien?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a Kyoko.

-¡Kuro-sama!-Grito Kyoko mientras se lanzaba hacia Train tratando de besarlo, pero Train uso a un gato como escudo.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Kyoko limpiándose la boca.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-

-¿Por qué me ayudo?-Pregunto Kyoko colocándose al lado de Train el cual comenzaba a caminar.

-Eso… no tiene importancia-Respondió Train.

A la mañana siguiente Train como siempre se encontraba vagando por las calles cuando a lo lejos divisa una figura familiar, observándola un poco mejor se dio cuenta que era Kyoko, pero esta venia acompañada de otra persona con traje blanco y un portafolios plateado, Train pensó que se trataba de otro delincuente que quería hacerle daño a, así que sin dudarlo un minuto más se acerco rápidamente a donde Kyoko, la tomo por el brazo y la oculto detrás de él mientras desenfundaba su arma y le apuntaba a un hombre de cabellos verdes.

-¡Kyoko!-Dijo el hombre de blanco mientras le apuntaba a Train con su maletín del cual sobresalía una metralleta.

-Kuro-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?-Preguntó inocentemente Kyoko ignorando la situación.

-Kyoko, ¿conoces a esta tipo-Preguntó a su vez Train el cual no apartaba la vista de su oponente.

-Sí, es hige-oji-sama-

-Oji-sama-Repitió el del traje blanco en tono deprimido.

Train al escuchar este nombre no pudo reprimir una carcajada llamando la atención de todos los que iban pasando.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, fueron a la casa de Kyoko.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está más tranquilo, permite me presentarme me llamo Sven Vollfied-

-Train Heartnet, ¿qué relación tienes con Kyoko?-

-Es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntarte, soy algo así como su tutor, sus padres se la pasan viajando, así que yo me hago cargo de ella-

-Sí eres su ''tutor'' entonces sabrás lo que le pasó ayer en la noche-

-Sí, ella me lo contó todo, me dijo que fuiste tú quien la salvaste, gracias por eso-

-No pasa nada, pero, ¿por que no estabas con ella en ese instante?-

-Dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, y se fue corriendo, si no mal recuerdo dijo algo como ''debo hacer entrar en razón a ese chico, no puede estar siempre solo''-

Train recordó su discusión con ella hace unos días por esa situación.

-Ya veo así que fue por eso-Susurró para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No nada, sera mejor que me vaya-Dijo Train mientras se paraba.

-¿Eh, kuro-sama ya se va?-

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer-

-Pero aún no le presento a Eve-

-¿Eve?-Preguntó confundido Train.

-Si, Eve, espere un momento-Dijo Kyoko mientras corría a algún lugar de la casa.

A los pocos minutos apareció Kyoko y detrás de ella una niña de largos cabellos rubios y ojos violeta.

-Esta es Eve-Dijo alegremente Kyoko.

-Eeeehh, hola-

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la pequeña Eve.

-Train, tú debes ser la pequeña princesa de la familia-

-¿Princesa?-

-Es un gran apodo ¿verdad? como sea yo ya me voy-

-Espéreme Kuro-sama-Dijo Kyoko mientras se iba tras Train.

-Oye, Kyoko ¿a donde vas?-Pregunto Sven pero muy tarde pues Kyoko ya se había ido. -Cielos esta chica, ya no se que hacer con ella-

-Sven pareces un padre tratando de lidiar con una adolescente-Dijo Eve; Sven solo prendió un cigarrillo. -Ese chico...-

-¿Te refieres a Train?-

-Hay que tenerlo bajo vigilancia-

-¿Eh? ¿por qué lo dices?-

-No estoy muy segura aún, pero, puedo percibir un ligero aroma de sangre proviniendo de él-

Fin del capitulo dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holi, la verdad es que quería hablarles en el primer episodio, pero parece que olvide guardar los cambios y no salio como yo quería, bueno, ahora que finalmente puedo hablarles quiero preguntarles ¿qué les pareció? a decir verdad estaba un tanto nerviosa por eso el primer capítulo salio un poco mal, pero, es mi primera vez así que no me culpen (/.\), bue saliendo de eso, como ya les dije soy nueva así que cualquier detalle o consejo que se me halla pasado o puedan darme son bienvenidos, espero que sigan mi historia, ¡ah! también cualquier idea para un nuevo capitulo es bienvenida, bueno ahora solo falta mi horario de actualizaciones, la verdad es que no tendré uno, subiré capítulos cada que pueda, eso sí, no pasaran de la semana (a menos que sea semana de exámenes) y bueno eso es todo, nos vemos. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Buscando una sonrisa

Nota de la autora: Black Cat no me pertenece, solo escribo esto para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derecho de autor.

Buscando una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko se encontraba haciendo las compras en el supermercado, justo cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Train, pero no lo llamo o se acerco a él como normalmente lo haría, solo lo observo desde lejos; en cambio Train el cual ignoraba la mirada de Kyoko creyendo que se estaría imaginando cosas otra vez siguió su camino, con ese mismo semblante serio y sin expresión.

-''Kuro-sama parece no conocer otra expresión que no sea esa''-Pensó Kyoko camino a casa. -''Aún si se ve genial, debo encontrar el modo de que sonría, y si lo logro tal vez...''-

Fantasías de Kyoko empiezan. ya...

Kyoko se encontraba en un parque rodeada por varios cerezos en flor, su mano derecha se encontraba siendo sostenida por la de Train, el cual, se encontraba hincado sobre una rodilla.

-Kyoko, gracias a ti ahora puedo ser capaz de reír libremente, por eso quiero que aceptes mi oferta y me hagas aún más feliz de lo que soy-

-Kuro-sama-

-Kyoko... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Fin de las fantasías de Kyoko.

-Kuro-sama-Dijo Kyoko con varios corazones alrededor suyo.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko andaba de un lado a otro buscando al chico de mirada felina, en cuanto lo encontró se puso frente a él.

Plan para que Kuro-sama sonría: 1.- hacer caras graciosas.

Tal como ya lo dice el nombre, Kyoko se puso a hacer varias caras graciosas frente a Train, este solo se limito a observarla extrañado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Preguntó por fin.

-¿Are? no se está riendo-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Buu, plan uno fallido-Kyoko se fue de ahi dejando confundido a Train.

Plan para que Kuro-sama sonría: 2.- Contar chistes.

En está ocasión Kyoko interrumpió nuevamente el camino de Train, y se puso a decir cualquier chiste o cosa graciosa que se le pasaba por la mente, pero igual que la vez anterior, Train no se inmuto, Kyoko se retiro de ahí volviendo a dejar a Train confundido.

Su tercer plan no fue mejor, pues ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Finalmente Kyoko decidió rendirse, pero, aún así, a Kyoko la seguía intrigando el hecho de que su Kuro-sama no sonría sinceramente como las otras personas, es decir, él si ha mostrado alguna que otra sonrisa pero, no han sido sinceras, si no más bien forzadas.

-''¿Qué le pasara a Kuro-sama?''-Pensó Kyoko viendo hacia el techo.

Fin del capítulo tres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLU!, si lo se, me salio chafa pero que quieren soy nueva, y bue no conté con mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero en fin, no se preocupen la historia se pondra más interesante en cuanto adquiera más habilidad para esto, y, eso es todo CHAO!


End file.
